Sorpresa, sorpresa
by Mely Wolfy
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Takao y Midorima ha decidido prepararle la mejor sorpresa de toda su vida. Algo que nunca esperas en un cumpleaños. One Shot. (Cursi...!) xD Espero lo disfruten ;)
1. Chapter 1

Waaaa!  
¿Qué tal chicas?

Se acuerdan de mi?

Soy aquella loca que escribió y ya finalizo la historia de MidoTaka llamada Junto a ti.

Espero no me hayan olvidado tan pronto TwT  
Que yo ya las extrañaba…! :'3  
Bueno… como sabrán, por motivos de este día tan especial… decidí hacer un One Shot especial para mi niño Kazunari que esta de cumpleaños… Yeiiiih…! –lanza confeti.-  
Espero lo disfruten, pues lo escribir con mucho amor para él y para Uds…! ;3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**°-o.O- FELIZ CUMPLEAOS TAKAO -O.o-°**

No, no, no y simplemente ¡NO!

No puede ser que Oha Asa le este haciendo esto en un día tan importante.

Tan solo ayer cáncer estaba en el puesto #1 con un lucky ítem fácil de conseguir, además de un color favorable para él: verde.

Y el día de hoy… ¿cómo diablos había sucedido eso? ¿Acaso la había ofendido para semejante castigo?

El horóscopo de hoy era terrible, catastrófico, es más, apocalíptico.

Había bajado 11 lugares… ¡11!

Esta en el 12avo. puesto de la tabla, y lo peor es que de acuerdo a lo escuchado no debía emprender ningún viaje, negocio, ni hacer transacciones bancarias o perdería parte de su dinero.

Entonces, ¿ahora que haría?

Suspiro resignado. Cerro su celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No había nada más que hacer. Ese día la suerte no estaría de su lado.

La buena noticia, si es que podía alegrase de algo a esas alturas, es que ya tenia todo preparado y sus cómplices en sus puestos. Además de que su chico esta en el primer lugar y eso para Shintaro es positivo, sobre todo tratándose del día: es el cumpleaños de Kazunari, su novio.

Ahora solo tenia que esperar.

Salió de la casa de Kagami y Kukuro, en donde había dormido la noche anterior después de llegar de su viaje de la especialidad en oncología.

Le había dicho una mentirilla inocente a Takao, pero todo era como parte de una sorpresa que había estado planeando hace exactamente un mes, hoy en el día de su cumpleaños.

_-No llegare hasta la próxima semana._

_-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque? –la voz de Takao sonó triste al otro lado de la línea._

_-Se alargo el curso. Lo siento Kazu, realmente quería estar contigo… -menciono serio, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que la mentira no se le notara en el tono de su voz. Su novio era un experto adivinando cuando le ocultaba la verdad._

_-Geez, esta bien Shin chan~ no te preocupes. – dijo lo más animado que pudo, pero un suspiro desolado se escapo de sus labios. – Pero en cuanto vuelvas, tendrás que consentirme mucho. Ese será tu castigo por abandonarme más días de lo planeado…_

_-Lo prometo. También te traeré un bonito regalo. –menciono tratando de animarlo, no le gustaba para nada que se pusiera triste._

_-Nee… Esta bien Shin chan~ Te amo~_

_-Yo también te amo, Kazunari… - su mejillas comenzaron a colorarse queriendo ocultarlo acomodándose los lentes, mientras Kagami intentaba aguantarse la risa y Kuroko sonreía de medio lado. Ninguno de los dos había tenido oportunidad de escuchar a Shintaro tan cursi, y mucho menos llamarlo por su nombre frente a los demás. Lo que indicaba que Midorima era menos tsundere cuando estaban ellos dos a solas. –Te llamo mañana, descansa._

_-Okeeey, también descansa Shin chan~ - ambos colgaron, pero el peliverde decidió quedarse un rato en la misma posición hasta que se le bajara el color de la cara, porque sabía que si volteaba como se encontraba, ya estaría Kagami dispuesto a atacarlo, aunque eso tampoco detendría al tigre mayor._

Deambulaba por las calles, dirigiéndose a la primera parada de su perfecto plan: el parque de diversiones. Tenia tiempo de sobra, por lo que podía dirigirse al lugar de manera tranquila, para poder observar a su moreno divertirse, cuando su celular sonó, obligándolo a detenerse a mitad de la calle. Saco el móvil de su bolsillo, contestando la llamada.

-Aomine. –menciono serio.

-Midorima, ya estamos frente a tu casa… -dio un gran bostezo.- Kise ya se fue por Takao, dentro de poco lo llevaremos al parque de diversiones.

-Ok, ¿tienen el dinero que les di?

-Si, lo trae el rubio…

-Perfecto cómprenle todo lo que quiera, pero hay algo que no deben ha...cer… – ahí estaba, en medio de la calle, echado en una gran barda casi a la altura de su cara dejándolo totalmente petrificado, su mayor enemigo, su némesis, un gato.

El minino lo veía de manera seria, danzando su cola de un lado a otro, se levanto de momento, quedándose parado delante de él en cuatro patas, haciendo que el ojiverde se pusiera aun más tenso.

-Hey, Midorima, ¿esta todo bien? Te callaste de repente… **Vamos Takaocchi, nos divertiremos mucho…** Oye, debo colgar, háblame en un rato… -Daiki corto la comunicación, dejando al peliverde en la misma posición, con su celular a un lado de la oreja.

Bajo lentamente la mano, cerrando la tapa del móvil casi en un movimiento imperceptible con el gato aun mirándolo. Trago en seco, era un batalla de miradas y él no sabia que hacer, un movimiento en falso y podría desatar una lucha. Aun no podía olvidar cuando tenia 6 años y un gato le ataco la cara y parte del cuerpo sin razón aparente. Desde entonces los odia.

Dio un paso hacía atrás y el felino se dio cuenta, se le erizaron los pelos y con un simple –Miau…- empezó a corretearlo.

Toda las personas a su alrededor lo miraban de manera horrible cuando este se abría paso entre la multitud a empujones, el gato corría detrás de él y él corría por su vida para que el minino no lo alcanzara, mientras escuchaba con horror los maullidos de aquella bestia que sin dudas, ya se estaba acercando.

Bonita vista de un hombre de 1.95mts huyendo de un gato blanco.

Giro en una esquina, no percatándose del hoyo en el pavimento, que lo hizo tropezar, cayendo casi de cara al suelo si no fue porque metió las manos, sus lentes cayeron a un lado, pero su celular patino hasta llegar a la mitad del paso vehicular. El semáforo se puso en verde y pudo escuchar con horror, como su celular tronaba con el pasar de las llantas de los vehículos.

Y para el colmo el gato, lo había alcanzado.

**°-o.O- 0 -O.o-°**

Tenían ya más de 2 horas que habían llegado al parque de diversiones. Ya se habían subido al carrusel, entrado a la casa de los espejos, subido al aquasplash, (montaña rusa cuyo final es en el agua) y estaban terminando de ver el espectáculo de payasos.

-"El numero que Ud. marco, no se encuentra disponible, o se encuen…" -volvió a colgar, y remarco el numero por millonésima vez. La misma respuesta. -Moo… Midorimacchi ¿¡porque no contestas!? - ya se estaba impacientando, no sabía que quería decirle el peliverde con respecto a Takao. –_Rayos… bueno no importa. Me imagino no debía ser algo tan importente_.– pensó, volviendo a colgar y se dirigió hacia donde estaban su novio y su amigo que lo esperaban frente a la entrada del escenario.

-¿Ahora donde vamos? – dijo Kazunari animado, se estaba divirtiendo mucho a pesar de que esa mañana no tenia tantos ánimos de salir.

-Vayamos aun lugar más tranquilo… -miro el moreno a Kise, que de inmediato comprendió.

-Me parece buena idea…-se coloco detrás del azabache, tapándole los ojos con sus manos.

-Ki-chan ¿qué haces? –sonrió ampliamente.

-Tu solo confía en mi Takaocchi…

xxXxx

-_Ay no…_ -recordó preocupado, corriendo lo más rápido que podía para llegar cuanto antes al parque de diversiones. No había podido decirles que podrían subirse a cualquier atracción, menos, a la rueda de la fortuna. Takao le tiene pánico a las alturas. No es lo mismo que con la montaña rusa, que se mueve continuamente y de manera rápida. Pero una rueda de la fortuna avanza lento, además de que hay un momento en que se detiene.

Llego al parque, pago su boleto en la entrada, y volvió a correr a través de este, intentando visualizar a un ganguro con su modelo novio.

Después de 20 minutos, se detuvo. No había tenido éxito, saco nuevamente su móvil, con la esperanza de que pudiera recibir al menos una llamada, pero nada, tenia la tapa rota, además de la pantalla con toda la tinta escurrida.

¡Maldito gato!

¡Maldita mala suerte!

Y aun le dolía la cara después de los arañazos que le había propiciado.

Miro al frente, y observo que un montón de personas se arremolinaban alrededor de un juego mecánico.

Levanto la vista hacia el cielo, palideciendo al instante… ya sabia donde estaban los tres.

Volvió a correr abriéndose paso entre las personas para poder llegar hasta donde esta el encargado. Mientras toda la gente seguía embobaba viendo aquel espectáculo que se suscita en lo más alto de la noria de la fortuna.

-¡CON UNA PUTA MADRE, BAJENME DE AQUÍ! –Takao pateaba la puerta de la cabina.

-T-Takaocchi… c-calmate… -el rubio intentaba apoyar sus manos en el hombro del menor sin éxito.

-¡DONDE COJONES ESTA EL ENCARGADO QUE NO DETIENE ESTA MADRE? –Daiki se estaba destornillando de la risa. Vaya que era un show mucho mejor que el de los payasos.

-Aominecchi… ¡deja de reírte! –lo miro enojado.- ¡y ayúdame a controlarlo!

-L-Lo siento… -se levanta de su cómodo asiento sin poder controlar del todo la risa. –V-Vamos Takao, mejor siéntate, si no te estas quieto…

La cabina empezó a moverse de manera estrepitosa, haciendo que el azabache se encogiera como un niño en medio del lugar, sus ojos lagrimeaban y Kise termino por hincarse a su lado, abrazándolo.

-Tranquilo, mira que ya se esta moviendo…

-L-Lo siento Ki-chan… -alzo su rostro con el terror plasmado en él, mirando al rubio, que le sonría de manera tierna para tranquilizarlo. De momento volvió a sacudirse el juego, haciendo que Takao temblara de nuevo haciéndose más pequeño. -¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA! ¡AL QUE SE LE OCURRIO ESTO LE CORTARE LAS BOLAS!

Aomine miro al rubio haciéndole una señal con el dedo deslizándolo por su cuello de un extremo a otro. –Eres hombre muerto. –susurro.

Kise solo podía ver a Daiki con profundo miedo, rogando a cualquier deidad, que el juego ya siguiera avanzando para poder bajarse de ahí y ponerse a salvo él y sus huevos.

xxXxx

Luego de la _casi_ fallida tarde en el parque de diversiones. Aomine y Kise se despidieron de Takao luego de encontrarse "casualmente" con Kagami y Kukuro, quienes invitaron muy amablemente al moreno al cine.

Una vez que se perdieron de vista entre las calles y las personas. Midorima salió de su escondite, en realidad de un callejón, acercándose a la pareja.

-Mooo ~ ¡Midorimacchi! –el rubio se le abalanzo lloriqueando.

-¡Suéltame Kise! –intenta zafarse del agarre.

-Que cruel eres, porque no me dijiste que Takao le teme a las alturas, ¡casi me quedo sin mi hombría!

-¿De que hombría hablas Kise? –ladeo una sonrisa el moreno mayor.

-¡Aominecchi! –inflo sus mofletes mirándolo disgustado, sintiendo como era apartado bruscamente por el peliverde. –Auch.

–¿Por qué diablos no contestabas tu celular, Midorima? -lo observo un momento, percatándose que las ropas que traía estaban algo sucias, además de que su cara rasguñada.

-Diablos Midorimacchi, ¿que te paso en la cara? –le pico con el dedo el rasguño en la mejilla, provocando que el peliverde soltara un quejido, dándole un manotazo en la mano.

-Un maldito demonio me ataco, y por su culpa, mi celular quedo arruinado. –les mostro el aparato.

-Bueno, no te preocupes Midorima. Kagami y Tetsu, acaban de llevárselo al cine. Dos horas encerrados viendo una película, nada puede pasar…

O al menos eso creían, porque cuando llegaron al cine. Las cosas no iban del todo bien.

Los boletos se les habían perdido, porque lo que tuvieron que comprarlos de nuevo y esperar una hora más para la siguiente función.

Kuroko que había ido al baño, se quedo encerrado en uno de los cubículos, por lo que tuvieron que llamar a seguridad y al gerente para poder sacarlo de ahí, una vez que Kagami entro a buscarlo percatándose del problema.

Así que después de otra hora intentando sacar al chico sombra, perdieron nuevamente la función. Lo bueno es que el encargado del cine les dio boletos de cortesía y como disculpa _después del mal rato que les hizo pasar_, para la función que ellos quisieran. Por lo que Taiga pidió rápidamente los boletos en la taquilla para la función más cercana, antes de que alguna otra desgracia les pasara.

-Esos inútiles… -Midorima veía todo oculto detrás de un gran pilar, con la venita de la frente resaltándose. Aomine y Kise que no paraban de reír.

-Ya… tranquilo Midorimacchi… lo importante es que Takao vera su película y se divertirá…

Observaron como el trio estaba apunto de entrar a la sala.

-Kagami-kun, ¿ya tienes los boletos?

-Si, toma… -le entrego los boletos, para él cargar las palomitas, refresco y dulces.

-Chicos, en serio, no se hubieran molestado… -Takao menciono apenado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No te preocupes Takao-kun, Kagami kun y yo te quisimos invitar por tu cumpleaños…

-Lo se pero…

-Anímate Takao, sabemos que Midorima no pudo llegar, pero creo que él se podría triste si se entera que te quisiste quedar encerrado en casa el día de tu cumpleaños, en lugar de disfrutarlo.

Kazunari sonrió. Es verdad, debía disfrutar de su día, además no era como si su Shin chan~ no fuera a regresar jamás, y más después de todo lo que han pasado juntos en estos más 5 años de relación. Amplio más su sonrisa con los ánimos al tope, y tomo las palomitas, aligerando la carga de Taiga, empezando a comérselas.

Kuroko sonrió, alzando sus brazos a modo de estiramiento, que era una señal para informarle a los demás, que todo iba bien.

Entraron a la sala, y Midorima junto a los otros dos, esperaron más de 15 minutos.

El peliverde dio un hondo suspiro, se sentía tranquilo. Las cosas en esas dos horas ya no podrían salir mal.

Se encaminaron a la salida, dispuestos a irse al ultimo destino del maestro plan, hasta que Aomine se paro en seco viendo los horarios de las funciones.

-Oe Midorima…

-¿Qué sucede? –se ajusto los lentes.

-¿Cuáles son las películas que no le gustan a Takao? – esa pregunta le dio mala espina.

-Las de miedo, ¿porque?

-No es esa la del "Aro" ¿una película de terror? –pregunto Kise con inocencia a la dependienta, la cual asintió.

Midorima, se adentro nuevamente al cine, frustrado, cuando pudo ver claramente como salían corriendo de la sala Kagami y Takao.

Kazunari se abalanzo sobre Taiga y ambos se abrazaron asustados en el piso.

A Shintaro, esa escena no le gusto nada. Se le resalto grande y fuerte la vena de la frente, encaminándose a ellos a grandes zancadas. Odiaba con toda su alma que alguien más tocara a su chico. Pero Aomine lo detuvo, al ver sus claras intenciones.

-Tranquilo, Midorima. Solo tienen miedo, lo mejor será que nos vayamos. Acuérdate que no puedes arruinar la sorpresa.

-Tsk…

-Kurokocchi ya esta saliendo para buscarlos… - le informo Kise, que se encontraba ya hablando por teléfono con el peliceleste.

-¿Sabes donde están? Kise kun.

-Si, están por la sala numero 8. Y lo mejor será que te apures, ya sabes que Midorimacchi es muy celoso.

-Eh ¿porque los dices?

-Porque tu chico y Takaocchi, están abrazados los dos en el piso temblando de miedo…-y por lo que escucho Kise, a Kuroko tampoco le había agradado dicha noticia.

-Kurokocchi… creo que el plan del cine se cancela, lo mejor será ya irnos al restaurante. Parece que Midorimacchi esta salado o algo así, mira que las cosas no han salido bien.

-¡Tsk! –volvió a quejarse Shintaro, porque claramente parecía que era eso, después de lo que le había mencionado Oha Asa esa mañana.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos allá en media hora. –el peliceleste corto la comunicación. Aunque Aomine aun batallaba con sostener bien a Midorima, que seguía preguntándose porque diablos Taiga no dejaba de abrazar a Kazunari.

xxXxx

Luego de que tuvieron que prácticamente rogarle a Takao de que los acompañara al restaurante _que dirigen Akashi y Murasakibara_, después de los sucesos ocurridos en el día, termino por acceder.

Aunque el azabache aun no entendía el porque le había pedido Kise esa mañana que se pusiera más guapo de lo normal. Vale, esta bien que era su cumpleaños, pero para eso no tenia que arreglarse tanto o ¿si?

Suspiro intentando ya no darle vueltas al asunto recostado en la ventanilla del coche de Kagami, cuyo pelirojo conducía al ultimo destino.

Kuroko pudo notar por el espejo, que si Takao estaba así, era precisamente porque extrañaba a Shintaro. Si bien no era el primer cumpleaños de alguno de ellos que estaban separados debido al trabajo del segundo mencionado, si era la primera vez que se alargaba su estadía en otro país. De haberlo sabido antes, no se hubiera ilusionado pensando que en su cumpleaños los pasaría con su adorado novio.

Llegaron al restaurante, aparcando Taiga el coche frente a la entrada del mismo.

Debía admitir que el restaurant era muy hermoso y bastante elegante. Como se notaba que quien lo administraba era un Akashi, sobre todo los lujosos precios en las comidas. Que para el azabache, todo sabía igual, pero que tenia que admitir que en cuanto a postres, si era muy distinto, ya que Murasakibara era el jefe de pastelería en el lugar.

Entraron al lugar, que ya tenia un par de comensales y se encaminaron a la mesa a la que muy amablemente la camarera los guio, tomando asiento.

-Shintaro… -La voz detrás de él lo hizo voltear.

-Akashi. –se ajusto nuevamente los lentes.

-Ya entraron, ahora lo haremos nosotros tres. El ramo de flores lo deje en mi oficina y Murasakibara ya tiene el "encargo".

-Muchas gracias. –respiro de manera profunda relajando el cuerpo. –Al menos espero que esto salga bien.

-Claro que saldrá bien, no te preocupes. –le toco el hombro en claro gesto de apoyo.

-Ahora me llevo a estos dos idiotas que si siguen asomándose de esa manera tan descarada por la ventana Kazunari comenzara a sospechar…

-Oyeee – dijeron al unísono Aomine y Kise.

-Vámonos.. –menciono de manera pastosa, sacando las tijeras, haciendo que el duo se moviera rápidamente.

Shintaro se metió por la puerta trasera del restaurant, encaminándose hasta la oficina de Akashi. Entro por la puerta, visualizando de inmediato el ramo de rosas, sobre el escritorio. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y volvió a andar pero ahora hacia la puerta que da acceso a las mesas con sus comensales.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y asomándose por la ventana circular, pudo distinguir sonriendo de manera satisfactoria, que su chico reía con ganas, disfrutando de la cena, así como de la compañía de Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Aomine y Akashi que lo tenia rodeado en medio de la mesa.

Para Shintaro, su azabache merecía eso y más. Ya que para sus ojos, él era su chico ideal, su persona perfecta aun con todo y sus múltiples defectos, que lo hace sonreír y esforzarse al máximo en todas las cosas de la vida. En pocas palabras, lo ama. Y es porque lo amaba, que había decidido prepararle toda esa sorpresa.

Espero unos minutos más y vio cuando Murasakibara salía de la cocina, con un pastel hermosamente decorado que el mismo gigante había hecho para el cumpleañero, con múltiples velitas ya encendidas alrededor. Esa era la ultima señal.

Todos comenzaron al corear la canción de las mañanitas. Cuando el azabache pudo distinguir a lo lejos, aquella alta figura con cabello verde del cual esta tan profundamente enamorado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, humedeciéndose de inmediato.

-Shin… chan… -dijo en un hilo de voz, cuando lo tuvo casi al frente, extendiéndole un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas…

El moreno se encamino sobre los demás, sin darles tiempo de que pudieran quitarse de su lugar, siendo insultado principalmente por Aomine y Kise lanzándose hacia los brazos de su chico.

-Mentiroso, ¡eres un mentiroso Shin chan~! ¡Estaba muy triste! –comenzó a pegarle ligeramente, con claros morritos en el rostro.

-Lo siento… -lo abrazo con fueras, dándole un suave y dulce beso en los labios… -No era mi intención mentirte… pero si era para algo sumamente importante... –Takao lo miro dubitativo intentando entender su explicación.

-¿Te gusto el pastel? –pregunto, haciendo que Kazunari lo veo aun más extrañado.

-Si… ¿porque?

-Y… ¿ya te lo acabaste…?

-No…¿quieres probar? -tomo el plato que tiene su rebanada ya comenzada, y antes de partirlo por completo sintió algo, pico un poco más con el tenedor, cuanto de momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando. En medio de la rebanada, con una hermosa piedra de cristal, aquel aro de metal se asomaba entre el merengue.

Kazunari comenzó a llorar, sonrojado y tembloroso, observando como Shintaro tomaba el anillo entre sus dedos, limpiándolo con una servilleta. Se hinco delante de él, tomando su mano izquierda llevándola hacia sus labios, dándole un dulce beso en el dorso.

-Mi amor… -menciono el peliverde, haciendo que Takao y Kise chillaran de emoción.

-Tu calmate, Kise, que no te lo están proponiendo a ti… -le dio un zape Daiki.

-Pues ya deberías Aominecchi… como que te estas atrasando.

-Lo mismo tu, Kagami-kun…-el peliceleste volteo a ver a Taiga con ojitos brillantes.

-Atsushi…

-Prometo que mañana te compro un anillo Aka-chin… -menciono con algo de miedo, al ver como incrustaba las tijeras en la mesa.

Respiro hondo, tomando todo el valor que tenia dejando su tsunderismo a un lado. –Takao, no existe otra persona en el mundo a la que ame más, como te amo a ti. Doy gracias a dios por todas las horas, minutos y segundos que puedo vivir plenamente, siempre y cuando sean a tu lado. Eres el motivo por el cual me levanto cada día y me esfuerzo al máximo para ser mejor persona. Eres todo lo que había deseado y mucho más. Se que no soy perfecto, y que ni siquiera me acerco, pero esto es todo lo que soy y te prometo, que cada segundo de mi vida, te lo dedicare para hacerte muy feliz, como tu me haces feliz… Por esa razón… Kazunari Takao, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo? –Deslizo el aro de metal en el dedo anular, sabiendo ya de antemano la respuesta.

-¡SI, SI, SI Y SIEMPRE SI! – Takao se le abalanzo, dándole un profundo y dulce beso, cayendo al piso. De fondo se escuchaban los gritos, aplausos y chiflidos de todos las personas y sus amigos que habían presenciado tan bello acto.

La pareja no dejaba de besarse, y Takao no dejaba de llorar de la emoción y de la felicidad. Jamás se habría imagino que su Shintaro haría algo tan cursi como eso. Algo que ya llevaba esperando hace más de un año, pero que nunca había mencionado. Tomo su cara entre sus manos y le comió el rostro a besos.

Pero de un momento a otro comenzó a ponerse rojo y le empezaron a salir ronchitas en la piel.

-¿Takao estas bien?

-Eh… si… solo me pica el cuerpo…-se rascaba los brazos con algo de fuerza.

-¿Pero que paso? –pregunto kise preocupado.

-Atsushi… -llamo Akashi al aludido. -¿De que es el pastel?

-De vainilla con fresas… Aka-chin ¿por qué?

-¿QUÉ? –grito histérico Midorima… -¡TE DIJE FRAMBUESAS, NO FRESAS, TAKAO ES ALERGICO A LAS FRESAS…!

-Tranquilo, Shin chan… solo son ronchitas… -rio divertido Takao. Pero para Midorima nada de eso era una broma, miro a Kagami quien de inmediato asintió leyéndole el pensamiento.

Shintaro tomo a su Kazunari entre sus brazos y salió corriendo con junto a Taiga y Kuroko hacia su coche…

Pronto comenzarían con los planes de la boda.

Claro después de llevarlo al hospital y curarlo..

Pero a pesar de todo eso, para Kazunari Takao, había sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida…

-Fin-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Y bien?  
Que les pareció…  
Espero les haya gustado y si no… ps llamara a Akashi para que las amenace y lo reconsideren! xDD  
Naaaah mentira…  
Ya saben que las quiero y les agradesco todo su apoyo y sensuales reviews, si es que dejan xD ! Que espero que si :3 (?)

Nos veremos prontoo…!  
y prometo que ya este miércoles subiré el reigisa que les habia comentado en mi historia anterior…  
Besos!  
Abrazos!  
y Mordidas!  
Se despide de uds.  
Mely Wolf ~

pd: y nuevamente muchas gracias por todo el apoyo brindado en "Junto a ti" en serio, no termino de agradecerles... las quiero C':


	2. Y otra sopresa más!

Y como lo prometí…

Les traigo el segundo capitulo por el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Takao! :D  
Espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias por los reviews en Segundas Oportunidades, pronto los estaré contestando (es que ando haciendo tarea de Maestría T_T)

Que estén muy bien ;3  
Los loveo!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Su secretaria no ha dejado de llamarle.

A la decima vez que pronuncia su nombre se rinde, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

No quiere alzarle la voz, se le hace una falta de respeto, sobre todo tratándose del sucesor del presidente de las cadenas de hospitales Midorima.

No sabe que puede tener tan distraído al vice-presidente. Tan concentrado, que no ha despegado su mirada de la computadora las ultimas 5 hrs. Ni siquiera, le ha dado un sorbo a su café de las 8 de la mañana.

Lo único que se puede reflejar en sus lentes (por el brillo de la computadora) son arreglos florales, peluches, corazones y demás objetos melosos que pasa rápidamente, al parecer, arto de no encontrar nada útil, chasquea con la lengua y abre una nueva ventana del buscador, tecleando quien sabe que cosa.

Muerde su labio inferior, necesita informarle que la junta se realizará en 20 minutos (o menos) en la sala de conferencias, pero parece que después de 10 minutos de seguir parada ahí, no ha notado su presencia.

Observa toda la oficina, buscando con la vista algún objeto, papel o lo que fuese, que le pudiera regresar a la realidad.

Y entonces lo recuerda, cuando alza la mirada y ve protegido por un marco negro sobre el escritorio, la foto de su esposo sonriente.

El cumpleaños de Midorima Kazunari es pasado mañana.

Momoi sonríe, ahora ya sabe de que va todo el asunto. Lo más probable es que su jefe, no tiene idea de que regalarle.

Por un momento se queda pensativa, ya sabe como llamar su atención y ayudarlo aunque sea un poquito.

Midorin, Kazunari esta aquí.

Institivamente Midorima ya la observa cuando escucha ese nombre llegar a sus oídos. Momoi no puede evitar soltar una risita. Shintarou es de la personas que a pesar de los años, no ha cambiado mucho, sigue ignorando a toda la humanidad salvo dos prioridades que tiene, Oha Asa y por supuesto, Kazunari.

-¿Y donde esta? –pregunta Midorima, cuando no ve que nadie le saltado a los brazos con el típico "Shin-chan" dándole el respectivo beso que se merece.

-Te mentí- le saca la lengua, guiñiendole un ojo, a lo que el peliverde se le resalta una pequeña venita.

-Siempre juegas con mis sentimientos. –le reprocha y Momoi vuelve a reír.

-Es el ultimo recurso que me dejas cada vez que me ignoras Midorin. -Shintaro solo la mira, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-La junta con los benefactores es en 5 minutos. y Akashi-kun esta aquí. –le entrega los documentos con la información bimestral del hospital.

-Muchas gracias Momoi. –lo toma, dándole una breve ojeada, pero luego de algunos segundos nota que su amiga sigue parada frente a él. -¿Sucede algo?- se acomoda los lentes con la punta de sus dedos.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda.

-¿Cómo? –alza una ceja, pero Momoi señalada con su dedo pulgar el retrato de Takao.

-Ok, me atrapaste. –suspira- No tengo nada, no se me ocurre absolutamente nada, nos casamos hace 2 meses y digamos que todas las buenas ideas que tenia se fueron con la pedida de mano y la boda.

-Pedida de mano a la que yo no pude ir. –reprocha, cruzándose de brazos inflando los mofletes-

-Te recuerdo que estabas de luna de miel, con Riko. – le aprieta la nariz con los dedos pulgar y gordo.

-¡Midorin! –grita sonrojada. Desde que estaba en Teiko y con los años, se han vuelto mejores amigos, queriéndolo tanto como a su Dai-chan. –Porque no solo lo llevas a cenar y le dices lo muy enamorado que sigues de él.

-No. –se sonroja de manera vergonzosa, aprontándole más la nariz como venganza, a lo que Momoi se queja de nuevo.

-Y entonces… ¿qué piensas hacer? –habla como si estuviera congestionada a causa del agarre.

-No lo se. –se frota el cuello, claramente tenso por el problema en el que se encuentra, aunque sabe que Takao es alguien fácil de complacer, no desea regalarle algo tan común ni banal, porque Kazunari no es alguien común; él es especial…

La junta ha sido larga, más larga de lo que hubiese esperado. Lo que tenia que ser una reunión común bimestral acerca de en que se han gastado los recursos económicos, termino con la idea de crear un nuevo hospital en una zona retirada de Japón, que al mismo tiempo, sea accesible para las personas de bajos recursos. No es mala la idea, como doctor, una persona humanitaria que es, se le hace algo fabuloso, pero no era momento para discutirlo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que sigue sin ideas sobre que regalarle a su esposo.

Se detiene en un semáforo, observando alrededor alguna tienda departamental que pueda darle aunque sea una ligera idea de que poder regalarle. Mueve con suavidad la mano sobre el volante, provocando que el sol, haga brillar su anillo destellándole brevemente sobre el cristal de los lentes.

Mira atentamente el pequeño aro de oro blanco, esbozando una sonrisa inmediata. Apenas tienen dos meses de casados, siete años juntos, y aun se siente igual de feliz como el primer día en el que él acepto ser su novio.

Estar así de enamorado, no debía ser normal.

Pero Kazunari se ha ganado su corazón completamente.

Él no creía en el amor, ni en esas cosas tan triviales como el casamiento, para él, un papel no significaba nada, pues no te mantendría atado a una persona para siempre, por algo, las personas se divorcian.

Tampoco fue de palabras ni frases cursis, incluso, llego a mofarse de Kagami cuando le escuchaba decirle a Kuroko que estarían juntos para siempre. _"¡Ay por dios!, ni siquiera sabes si te van a atropellar mañana como para asegurar algo así"._ Ríe ante su propio recuerdo, realmente había sonado como el ser más amargo y maldito de todo el mundo al destrozarles de esa manera su momento mágico.

Pero bien dicen… "Nunca digas de esta agua no he de beber, porque en el camino te puede dar sed", por eso, jamás pudo reclamarle ni decirle nada a Taiga cuando fue objeto de su burla días después de haberle pedido matrimonio a Kazunari, de eso pasado mañana, un año.

El semáforo cambio nuevamente a verde, permitiéndole avanzar. Quería llegar pronto a casa, donde seguramente su chico ya estaría esperándolo con una deliciosa comida, para luego sentarse en la sala dándose un rato mimitos, o jugar, a cualquier cosa que a su chico se le ocurriera.

Su celular suena una, dos, tres veces. A la quita se estaciona para atender el llamado, espera que no sea una emergencia o ya no tendrá posibilidad alguna de planear algo bonito, y anticipándose a las predicciones que le ha hecho Oha Asa en la ultima semana, -cuya suerte no ha podido subir del cuarto lugar- podría darse oficialmente por perdido.

-Midorima al habla.

-¡Midoriiiiin! ¿Por qué no me contestabas?

-Ahg…¿Qué paso Momoi? –no puede evitar que un tono de amargura salga de sus labios, sabe perfectamente que si su amiga le habla al celular del trabajo es porque deberá regresar.

-Cuidadito con tratar mal a la que acaba de salvar tu día. –sonríe al otro lado de la línea.

-¿A que te refieres? –le cuestiona realmente curioso.

-A que conseguí aquello a lo que tanto Taka-chin ha querido ir.

Midorima retiene la respiración, abriendo los ojos hasta el limite de lo permitido. Puede imaginarse perfectamente su sonrisa victoriosa, aquella, que conlleva a darle las gracias dándole un día libre en el spa.

-xxXxx-

Se ha despertado media hora antes de que la alarma suene.

Kazunari, continua dormido sobre su brazo, con el rostro colocado entre su hombro y cuello. Su respiración le provoca un ligero cosquilleo, mientras le mira dormir, con su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera tranquila.

Aun puede ver la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de la noche anterior, cuando le escucho gritar de pura felicidad, al darle la noticia de que por fin podrían irse juntos de vacaciones a tener la luna de miel que su mala suerte –y el exceso de trabajo de ambos- les habían negado.

Takao siempre había querido viajar a Venora, Italia sobre todo desde que había leído _Romeo y Julieta_ cuando aun cursaba su carrera en literatura.

Estaba tan rebosante de alegría, que no dudo en comérselo a besos, y recompensarlo –de manera erótica- en el baño.

Porque Kazunari es así, puro romanticismo.

El pelinegro su remueve entre sus brazos, aferrándose más a él en un apretado abrazo que luego aligera, acariciando con la nariz el cuello de su esposo, dejando que su aroma tan característico le impregne las fosas nasales.

Besa su cuello, subiendo por la barbilla hasta la mejilla, para finalizar en sus labios, ligeramente resecos por el clima fresco de las 7 de la mañana.

-Buenos días hermoso. –musita Midorima, acariciándole la mejilla una vez que lo tiene completamente encima de él.

-Buenos días mi guapo doctor. –sonríe sobre sus labios, llevando todo el cabello de Midorima hacia atrás con sus manos.

-¿Ya estas listo? A las 11 de la mañana sale nuestro vuelo.

-Si, deje las maletas listas anoche mientras terminabas de hacer el papeleo.

-¿No habrá problema con tu trabajo? –junto nuevamente sus labios.

-Para nada, ya hable con Sakurai sobre eso, dijo que hablaría con el editor, para que me diera 3 semanas de descanso.

-¿Sabes porque sucedió eso?

-¿La Osa Maja con sus poderes místicos se apiado de mi alma y me dejo en un buen lugar? – Midorima frunce el ceño, y Takao suelta la carcajada, cambiarle el nombre a Oha Asa es como insultar a su mamá.

-Estas en el puesto numero uno como el año pasado. –le muerde el labio en ligera venganza, a lo que Kazu se queja.

-¿Y tu?

-Estoy en el puesto dos. –acaricia su rostro con ambas manos.

-Wooow este año tu mamá se apiado de mi, no voy a morir envenenado. –ríe de nuevo, cuando Midorima se tapa el rostro con el brazo.

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes. Ese día absolutamente nada me salió bien.

-Claro que si… -toma su mano, haciendo que ambos anillos choquen cuando entrelazan sus dedos. –Gracias a eso ahora estamos casados.

Midorima se sienta, colocando a Takao encima de sus piernas, atrapa su cintura con ambos brazos, besándolo de manera suave, sin prisas, saboreando sus labios, disfrutando del sonido de sus besos.

Se separan, sin la necesidad de que les falte el aire. Midorima se da el lujo de perderse unos minutos en esos ojos color azul que lo conquisto desde un principio. Kazunari se coibe un poco ante aquella mirada, desviando la suya; su cuerpo siempre tiembla cada vez que lo mira así, con infinito amor, con intensidad, tanto, que puede sentir como aquellos sentimientos le queman la piel.

Kazunari nunca había tenido ese tipo de seguridad en esta vida. Le había tocado romper y que le rompieran el corazón, a tal punto, que incluso había pensando que jamás podría volverse a enamorar en esta vida, hasta que llego él, con ese aire de prepotencia, que no era más que un escudo para alejar a las masas. Escudo, que fácilmente pudo romper con tiempo y paciencia, llevándose así, con la grata sorpresa de haberse encontrado a su alma gemela.

Ahora entiende muy bien porque son pocas las personas que pueden afirmar a viva voz "Mi pareja me ama". Por lo que no puede estar más agradecido con esta vida.

-Vamos, ya es tiempo, debemos bañarnos y desayunar. En los vuelos internacionales te piden llegar 3 horas antes. –se levanta, dirigiéndose al baño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en el avión?.

-Un aproximado de 12 horas.

-¿QUEEE? ¿TANTO? Prácticamente pasare mi cumpleaños viajando. –se queja, inflando los mofletes.

-Pero iras a Italia.

-Si pero nos quedaremos todo el día ahí comiendo comida de avión que es prácticamente incomible. – se queja, siguiéndolo al baño. Midorima rueda los ojos, ignorando el pequeño berrinche de su esposo.

-¡Al menos ten la dignidad de cumplir mi fantasía y hagámoslo en el baño del avión!

-¡TAKAO!

-xxXxx-

Luego de doce horas de vuelo más dos horas arrestados en un país extranjero, - porque la azafata los encontró teniendo sexo- pudieron llegar al hotel.

Kazunari igual se encontraba feliz, bajo la escusa de que era su cumpleaños, Midorima no tenía ningún derecho a estar enojado con él, además, tampoco hubo mayor escándalo, para la policía italiana no era novedad -aunque ellos si estaban sorprendidos con la cantidad de personas que han tenido esa fantasía y la han llevado acabo.-

Una noche reparadora acostumbrándose al cambio de horario, y buen desayuno en el hotel dio inicio a la perfecta luna de miel.

Eso hasta que…

-¡Mira Shin chan! Esta es la piazza delle erbe… -pronuncio Takao moviendo sus labios de manera extraña.

-Tu italiano suena del asco.

-¡Uuuy discúlpame señor todo lo puedo! ¡Hablo cinco idiomas! ¡Paracetamol!

-¡Takao! -

-Jajajajajajaja, gomen gomen Shin chan. –lo toma del brazo. –¡Quiero ir a los puestos!, necesitamos comprar souvenirs, ¡Y comer pizza! Las verdaderas, las originales –Midorima sonríe cuando lo escucha como comercial de tv de paga- también quiero ir a la torre de Lamberti, y ¡Waaa mira eso Shin chan, espectáculo callejero! –lo toma de la mano arrastrándolo unos cuantos metros hacia la gente que se reunía alrededor de un grupo de jóvenes.

Los chicos daban un pequeño concierto al ritmo del saxofón, violín, violonchelo, guitarra y tambor. La música era tan movida y llamativa, que más de un espectador se encontraba bailando al ritmo de la misma, mientras que algunas chicas, miraban embobadas al grupo de músicos que reflejaban en sus rostros la belleza de Italia.

Kazunari movía su cuerpo, mirando a su esposo que se encontraba estático y con los brazos cruzados escuchando atentamente la música, sin percatarse que uno de los chicos –el de la guitarra- ya le había puesto los ojos encima.

El moreno no dejaba de bailar, moviendo sus brazos y caderas al ritmo de la canción, rozando ligeramente sus cuerpos, caminando alrededor de su esposo que no hacia más que observarlo con un ligero sonrojo; no quería caer en su juego con esos seductores movimientos, o seria capaz de regresarlo al hotel exclusivamente a hacerle el amor.

-Hey guapo… -dijo el alto italiano blanco de ojos azules, tomándole de la barbilla acercando su rostro al de Kazunari –Si aquí tu amigo no te hace caso, yo con gusto podría llevarte aun lugar más divertido y si quieres privado. –menciona, pasando su lengua por el labio superior.

De un momento a otro, el joven se encuentra sobándose la cabeza, no sabe en que momento a caído al suelo, llevándose algunos golpes, pero puede sentir esa aura asesina que despedía Midorima –que bien podría fácilmente invocar a los malos espíritus-, las vibras negativas a su alrededor hacen que los presentes e incluso sus amigos den un paso hacía atrás.

-¡Pero que diablos te… - se calla cubriendo su rostro, cuando el peli-verde alza su mano, esperando otro golpe.

-ES HOMBRE CASADO, Y CASADO CONMIGO. –alza la mano izquierda de Kazunari mostrando el anillo. –¡Así que, si me disculpas, te agradecería que jamás en esta vida ni en ninguna otra te atrevas a tocar a lo que es mío! –carga a Kazunari, llevándoselo como un costal.

-¡SHIN CHAN! ¿¡Pero que acabas de hacer!? ¿¡Acaso quieres que nos vuelvan a arrestar!? –cubre su rostro totalmente sonrojado por la vergüenza. Adora escuchar a su esposo así de posesivo.

-xxXxx-

Basílica de San Zenon.

El edificio religioso más conocido y famoso de Verona por ser el lugar donde se unieron en matrimonio Romeo y Julieta.

Los esposos entran al edificio observando con detenimiento cada detalle del edificio. Sus enormes arcos, el piso de mármol cuadriculado al igual que su techo. Las formas, las texturas, los colores neutros que te atrapan brindándote un aire de tranquilidad.

Midorima lo toma de la mano cuando se acercan al altar, acariciando con su izquierda, el rostro de su moreno.

-Aun no puedo creer que hace dos meses, no encontrábamos en un lugar parecido dándonos el sí. – el azabache suelta una pequeña risita.

-Hasta parece como si hubiera sido apenas ayer… -susurra, mirando con ojos soñadores a su peli-verde. -¿Por qué al final decidiste proponerme matrimonio? Es decir, ni tu ni yo queríamos casarnos, pero al final… me sorprendiste con ese hermoso anillo en el pastel.

-Por exactamente la misma razón en la que tu, en lugar de rechazarme, me aceptaste. –se acerca tomando su rostro con ambas manos, juntando sus frentes. –No quería que nadie más te encontrara y supiera lo maravilloso que eres, así que mejor te ate a mi…

Kazunari sonríe, aun más enamorado. Con los años descubrió que el tsunderismo de Midorima, era una de las tantas facetas de su encantadora personalidad, pero que, con agrado, descubrió que es capaz de dejarla a un lado en la intimidad, para dar paso a esa persona cariñosa y romántica que, en realidad, siempre ha sido.

Un beso, suave y superficial sin llegar a más -pues no están en el lugar correcto- para siguen su camino.

Llegan a una nueva sección, en donde unas estatuas se alzan frente al azabache, Midorima toma fotos y lee las descripciones de lo que parecen ser, los antiguos sacerdotes que brindaron su servicio a ese recinto.

Takao se acerca más, llamándole la atención la escultura, los detalles tan finos y delicados con los que esta lograda, cuestionándose, como podrían alcanzar semejantes facciones.

-¡Kazunari! –Midorima le llama la atención- por favor no toques eso… -susurra, señalándole el letrero que dice _prohibido tocar_.

-Ohh vamos Shin chan, -susurra igual.- es que me da curiosidad sentir sus texturas… además ¿que es lo peor que podría pasar? – posa su mano sobre la estatua, la cual se tambalea al frente cayendo y rompiéndose en varios pedazos. –¡PUTA MADRE!

-TAKAO, ¡ACABAS DE DARLE EN LA MADRE A 700 AÑOS DE HISTORIA!

-¡CORRE SHIN-CHAN CORRE! –lo toma del brazo, sacándolo del lugar cuando observa al guardia al otro lado del edificio.

Pese a lo ocurrido –y porque gracias a Oha Asa la estatua solo era una replica de la original- Midorima y Takao tuvieron la fortuna de solo ser vetados del lugar… de por vida.

-xxXxx-

-¡Shin chan! ¿Podrías decirme donde diablos estamos? –grito histérico Kazunari. El lugar donde se encontraban parecía retirado de la ciudad y para colmo tampoco se veía alguna alma a la vista que pudiera indicarles como regresar.

-Se supone que es el puente de castelvecchio… -Midorima voltea el mapa de diferentes maneras.

-Pues a menos que los arquitectos de aquí vengan de Hogwarts y hayan hecho un puente invisible, porque aquí no veo ninguno. –Shintaro lo mira molesto, resaltándole la venita de la frente.

–¿Quieres calmarte?, no va a pasarnos nada si nos quedamos aquí.

-¡Pero Shin-chan!, también quiero llegar al hotel, cenar, bañarme, tener sexo, irnos a la cama y tener más sexo.

-¡Bakao! –sonrie cuando escucha la risa estridente de su chico.

-Vale lo siento…. –lo abraza por la espalda- es solo que me pone un poco nervioso que estemos tu y yo aquí solos en un lugar desconocido. Aunque… si me pierdo contigo tampoco veo el problema. –Besa su hombro sin poder ver el enorme sonrojo que ha provocado en Midorima.

-En realidad… no estamos perdidos. –lo toma de la mano, alejándolo del rio cerca de ahí. Kazunari mira extrañado a su esposo sin saber a donde lo lleva. Recorren algunos metros hasta detenerse frente aun señor que yace recargado en una carroza jalado por un caballo. El azabache mira la conversación que tiene su esposo con el señor, la conversación en italiano suena tan fluida que por un momento piensa que el peli-verde podría fácilmente confundirse con otro habitante de ese país.

Midorima le toma la mano izquierda, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que suba al carruaje. Kazu obedece sin hacer preguntas. Confía en su esposo, y lo que sea que le tenga preparado, esta ansioso por verlo.

Pasado 20 minutos, llegan a otro edificio que no es ni por mucho diferente a los demás, eso, hasta que cruzan todo el interior del edificio hasta llegar a la parte trasera, reconociendo el lugar al instante.

Las paredes de piedra están llenas de posits son la clara imagen del lugar más famoso del lugar. La casa de los Caputelos, donde vivió Julieta.

-Shin-chan… -su voz comenzó a temblar cuando observo que justo en el balcón donde se dedicaron muchas palabras de amor, había una mesa con dos sillas, velas y una elegante cena a la espera de sus comensales.

-¿Me harías el honor de cenar esta noche conmigo? –hizo una breve reverencia, ofreciéndole su mano.

-C-Claro que si…

Ambos subieron al balcón, donde la vista era por demás preciosa, con las luces del lugar brindándoles un ambiente cálido.

Midorima observo la hora del reloj de su muñeca, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Oficialmente… Feliz cumpleaños amor mío… -pronuncio sobre sus labios, antes de besarlo con suma calma y amor….

-Shin-chan…-susurro Takao con el cuerpo tembloroso. –Todo esto es bellísimo… en serio, no se como lo lograste… -lo abraza acariciando su rostro en su pecho.-Muchas gracias… -lo abraza más fuerte. –¡Eres el mejor esposo de todo el mundo!

Midorima sonríe victorioso, permitiéndose quedarse unos minutos así abrazados.

Solo cuando el estomago de Takao ruge –y que este se sonroja apenado- sabe que es hora de cenar.

-¿Champagne? –pregunta dándole un beso a su mano izquierda, ayudándole a sentarse.

-Me encantaría pero…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te sientes mal? – tomo su rostro, observándolo detenidamente por si hay alguna señal de enfermedad.

-Jajaja, no amor… tranquilo, es solo que yo también te tengo una sorpresa… -Kazunari saca de su abrigo una pequeña cajita que es el doble de grande que una normal para poner un anillo. Midorima alza una ceja extrañado. –Pero… si el del cumpleaños eres tu… no yo. –Mira curioso la caja verde con el listón naranja.

-Ábrelo… -menciona de manera pastosa.

Shintaro obedece, sacando de ella lo parece ser una nota adherida a un pequeño pedazo de tela, que desenvuelve con sumo cuidado leyendo el contenido.

-¿Para el mejor papá del mundo…? – observa la tela, dándose cuenta que son pequeñas calcetitas… los segundos pasan hasta que el cerebro de Midorima conecta todas las pistas. Takao ríe cuando ve la expresión de su esposo, casi al punto del llanto.

-¡UN HIJO, TENDREMOS UN HIJO! –Midorima lo carga más alto que él, dándole vueltas comiéndoselo a besos, mientras su morenito se aferra a él. –Kazunari… -solloza una vez quietos, abrazándolo con fuerzas, siente tanta alegría que se le desborda por medio de lagrimas. –Muchas gracias Kazu… Muchas gracias amor… por hacerme la persona más feliz del mundo…. Te amo… -lo besa, para luego susurrar nuevamente sobre sus labios. –Te amo…

-Al contrario Shin-chan… Muchas gracias a ti, por hacerme muy feliz…Te amo…-le besa de vuelta- y Feliz Cumpleaños…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tan tan! xD  
Espero les haya gustado y ps…

No se que más decir… salvo… bonito sábado-domingo xD  
y Muchas gracias por el apoyo y sus reviwes... Me motivan a seguir :'D

Nos leemos en la próxima historia!  
Abrazos y Mordidas…

Mely Wolf ~


End file.
